


Aftermath

by Ehliena



Series: IchiRuki Week 2020 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ichiruki week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: A little interaction between Ichigo and Rukia after the battle with the Fullbringers. Day 1 of Ichiruki week (Late Post)
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiRuki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Aftermath

Rukia wiped the sweat off of her brow as she saw the last of the fullbringers run away. She knew she looked awful, covered in her own sweat and the blood of the girl who saved Ichigo, Riruka.

“Hime!” She cried out as she cast a low level healing Kido, “Someone call Orihime!”

“Rukia,” Ichigo said as he approached.

He was a sight she had missed in the time he was gone, but as much as their reunion was a long time in the making, she had a dying human in her arms and she didn’t want the person who saved Ichigo to bleed out.

“Hime is on her way,” he said. “I’ll keep pressure on the wound while you continue healing.”

“Looks like you aren’t son of a doctor for nothing,” she joked as his hands took over hers so she could focus her energy on the Kido.

“Looks like you’ve been through hell,” Ichigo smirked at her.

“Haven’t we all been?” She replied.

“You still look good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles because I haven’t written in so long (and I’m swamped with work).


End file.
